


Yellow Flowers

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Future, Family Bonding, Flowers, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sumia is best mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sumia remembered the kind of world her daughter came from, she couldn't bring herself to deny her anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bean_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bean_bunny).



"Mother! What do you think of these flowers?" Cynthia holds up a fistful of yellow blossoms, and Sumia smiles. _Mother._ She's still processing the very idea that she's a parent, especially with her own daughter so close to her age. _We're more like friends, right?_

She's enjoying getting used to it, though. Cynthia is a bundle of energy, not the easiest to keep up with, but trying to is always fun. They finally picked up the materials to make that spear, and they'll make it...just as soon as Cynthia picks the right flowers for her grand entrance.

"They're lovely," she says. "I think you could use just about any flower and people would definitely notice, though."

"Oh, they're not for me! They're for you and Father!" Cynthia chirps, and Sumia blinks. _Us?_ Gaius definitely wouldn't be on board with such a thing, and Sumia isn't sure she wants that much attention drawn to her. She honestly isn't sure where Cynthia got her showy nature from, she certainly didn't get it from either of her parents.

"Um...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! You're my heroic mother and I want everyone to notice how heroic you are!"

"Oh, Cynthia..." Sumia shakes her head, it's so hard to say no to a girl who came from such a terrible future, a girl she just wants to spoil and protect and give everything she could never have. _I know mothers need to be firm, but..._ "I-I don't think that's good for the pegasi, that's all. The flowers could make it hard to see, even make them sneeze."

"Nope! My Flori never minded, all she did was shake her head and make them fly everywhere," Cynthia laughs. _Flori?_ Sumia blinks again, she knew there was something familiar about her daughter's pegasus, but...

"Flori. Cynthia, is that..."

"Yep! She's your pegasus." The girl's face grew solemn. "She was all I had left of you besides your ring." Sumia's heart aches, and she hugs the girl tightly to her. At times it's so easy to forget that such a cheerful girl has seen her share of awful things, but right now she's reminded more than ever.

_I guess it can't hurt to indulge her a little. Just this once._

"The yellow flowers are perfect, then."

"Great! Let me get more, we'll need at least two whole baskets full! And then we'll make that spear!" She wriggles out of Sumia's arms and runs back towards the field, and Sumia sighs. _Just this once._

She has time to learn to be firmer, after all.


End file.
